


Magdalena Hunger Games AU

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Magdalena's Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, Mind Control, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: This is an AU fanfic for my own story, Magdalena's Lovers. I wrote it based on Magdalena's experiences in ratracechroniclers' writerblr hunger games event on Tumblr.





	Magdalena Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magdalena’s Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054871) by [Acemindbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker). 



The first time Magdalena was called as tribute, she refused the call.

She started heading up to the podium, her heart pounding, and then stopped halfway. She turned and scanned the crowd, until her eyes stopped on a familiar face - Aggie, a bisexual girl who Magdalena had kissed two weeks back.

“I can't do this.” Magdalena said, her voice laced with power and pitched to carry. “Someone has to volunteer.”

The crowd booed, and the announcer shook her head. “Sorry, honey, it - ”

“I volunteer as tribute.” Aggie stood up, a glazed look in her eyes, and headed up to the podium.

Magdalena returned to her seat, avoiding eye contact, feeling numb. She wouldn't have stood a chance in there, she reminded herself. She knew nothing about combat or survival. Her only weapon was useless against a sizeable chunk of the population. And how would she feed? She doubted there'd be much kissing going on.

 

Aggie went in her place, and Magdalena watched her training. Aggie was charismatic and skilled, and Magdalena dared to hope she might actually win. If Aggie won, then she'd be set for life, and Magdalena could stop feeling guilty about her choice.

But no such luck. Moments after the Hunger Games started, in the chaos around the Cornucopia, a girl from District 1 got Aggie in the back of the head with a hatchet. And like that, Aggie was dead, and it was Magdalena’s fault.

Magdalena channeled her guilt into a plan. What would they do, if the Hunger Games ended with everyone incapacitated, rather than dead?

So she talked to others of her kind, getting them all ready. For the poorer districts, it was enough for them to simply line up susceptible volunteers. For the richer districts, it was more complicated. First, they tested each of the candidates for susceptibility.

And then, each kid who resisted their power got kidnapped, a week before the choosing. Magdalena heard about it on the news. Rumors and speculation abounded - was it an attack on the children's corporate backers? The police had no leads.

All this time, Magdalena trained, practicing self-defense, survival, and most importantly, practicing her power. She not only wanted to survive - she wanted to save as many kids as possible while she did.

Lastly, at the choosing, Magdalena volunteered.

 

She double-checked during training - her plan had worked. Every one of the kids this year was susceptible. Most had no clue why they'd volunteered.

When the Hunger Games started, Magdalena’s first act was to throw her power over everyone, trying to make them resolve this as peacefully as possible. Kids scrambled for food and weapons and menaced each other while Magdalena recklessly threw her power over the crowd.

It was harder than she'd expected. She'd stacked the deck with kids she could control easily, but the adrenaline was making it more complicated. Her head began to swim, but she refused to give in. She gritted her teeth and threw even more power out.

And then things got confusing for a bit, and when her head cleared, she was on the ground. The Cornucopia was stripped bare, and two kids lay dead - one boy strangled, and a girl stabbed in the chest. Magdalena shook her head sadly.

Well, she'd better make their deaths count. First things first - food and shelter. She headed out by herself into the forest, where she lucked out and found some berries almost immediately. She ate her fill, then started work on a makeshift sling up in a tree.

After a couple of hours of work, though, she started to feel strange. She sat down to rest, but it only got worse. As her vision started to swim, she noticed the leaves of the nearby berry tree, and suddenly realized she'd made a terrible mistake.


End file.
